


Anthony Bryant Snape

by Cello_and_Writing



Series: A Family Series: The Snapes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Baby, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: “What should we name him, love?” Hermione asked her husband, Severus was up on the bed holding their youngest daughter, Elise, while Serena sat on her mother’s other side. Both children were fascinated with the new baby and Serena wanted to hold him so badly, she wanted to be the best big sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted more so here you go!

Hermione was in her hospital bed holding her new baby boy. So far he seemed like a happy baby, he did not cry much and he was almost constantly smiling and taking in his surroundings.

                “What should we name him, love?” Hermione asked her husband, Severus was up on the bed holding their youngest daughter, Elise, while Serena sat on her mother’s other side. Both children were fascinated with the new baby and Serena wanted to hold him so badly, she wanted to be the best big sister.

                “Mummy?” Elise looked up at her mother and smiled brightly. “How about Anthony?” She then look up at Severus and he chuckled.

                “I actually rather like that name; what do you think Severus?” Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Severus thought it over and nodded.

                “That sounds nice, but what about a middle name?” He looked over at Serena expectantly and she started running through the alphabet, thinking of different names that would sound good with Anthony and Snape.

                “How about after Daddy’s great uncle? Bryant?” She smiled and both her parents saw the knowledge swimming behind her eyes and smiled; she was so much like her parents. She would know most of her school material before she was even there, and probably twice over.

                “I think that’s a lovely idea, dear.” Hermione smiled and noticed the emotion start to show on Severus’ face. “Lucius? Narcissa? Are you still here?” They were waiting outside and walked back in. “Would you take the girls to grab some food it is past their lunch. Cissy, you want to hold him?” She handed her baby over to the eager witch and knew her family was in good hands. When they left she pulled Severus to her. “I know how much that means to you, love.” She held him and Severus held onto her tightly.

                Severus had been very close to his great uncle, it was the only time he could get away from him abusive father. And it hurt him so much when he died while Severus was at school. He still talks to him through the portrait, but it is still hard on him. Bryant was like the father he never had and always wanted. “I never thought I would have a family, let alone a son. I mean I was ecstatic when I learned about the girls, but-“ Hermione cut him off with a kiss.

                “I know love.” She smiled when he kissed her back and pulled her into his arms to hold her against his chest. “I like the name. Anthony Bryant Snape. It has a nice ring to it.” She kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him. She had missed being able to be close to him, at nights she couldn’t always get comfy enough and would sometimes sleep on the couch or in the guest room when she didn’t want to disturb him because he had work or she was up late. Not to mention her belly.

                “I also have an amazing wife who has given me such a lovely family.” He kissed the top of her head and Hermione drifted off to sleep. Severus felt himself start to fall asleep as well and decided he was allowed a little break from all of the stress and craziness in the past 24 hours.

                When Narcissa, Lucius, the girls, and the new baby came back into the room they found the couple curled up on the bed asleep. “Shhh, don’t wake them, let them sleep we can put Anthony in his crib and take the girls home. Go on Lucius, I’ll finish up here.” Cissy ushered him out the door and went to Severus and Hermione she kissed both of their heads after she placed Anthony in the crib.

                “Thank you for taking care of the girls, Cis.” Hermione yawned and curled back up, it took a lot of effort pushing a baby out of your nether bits.

                “Of course, you two get some sleep and come home when you are ready. We will take care of the girls until then. And you ever need someone to keep the little tyke I call first dibs.” She smiled and kissed Hermione’s cheek and Hermione kissed hers back before going back to sleep. “Night.” Narcissa closed the door quietly and informed the nurse to let them sleep or she would death with her and left to go home to her own husband and god daughters.


End file.
